Who needs Dreams?
by Olivia Y
Summary: When Reality is this beautiful, why would you desire anything else? MitKo Mitsui watches and wonders. Kogure...sleeps...Merry Chrismtas!


**WHO NEEDS DREAMS?**

Another dawn. Another day.

Oops…how could I forget?…That's another day with _him._

Even before I open my eyes, I'm smiling, because I know what I will see once I do open them. And the thought of it is enough to send me to seventh heaven. 

I turn my head to look at him, whispering his name as I do so:

"Kogure…"

I felt him shuffle slightly beside me when the word left my lips, and my eyes quickly opened to see if I've woken him.

_Whew…_

Nope, he was still sleeping in that irresistibly adorable way – on his side, facing me, with one hand on the pillow beside his face, and the other drawing the covers up to his shoulders.

My smile broadens. Now how many people have the pleasure of seeing Kogure Kiminobu like this? Sure he's gorgeous when he's awake and alert, but like _this_, ah… sometimes I just wanna take a bite right out of him.

But I don't, of course. I would never do anything to scar that perfection.

No, only one of us needs to have a scar.

I snuggle forward a bit, and pecks him softly on the forehead. He stirred, but his eyes remained closed.

Slowly I sit up in bed, cautious as not to wake him, for experience told me he's a very light sleeper. But surprisingly, this time only his eyelashes flutter slightly, and he remains in his dreamland.

Dreaming…

I rarely dream. When I'm asleep that's all I am doing, sleeping. But whenever I watch other people sleep I always wonder if they're dreaming. And if they are, what their dreams consist of.

Kogure was an exceptionally interesting case for me to study.

I lean down and kiss him again, this time on the tip of his nose, still afraid of waking him, of disturbing him out of something beautiful.

Another basketball game perhaps? He once told me that he often dreams about those. Sometimes it's a re-enactment of an old game, other times it's one he's choreographed in his mind. 

Heh. Who doesn't enjoy a perfect match?

Perhaps he's dreaming of the awards ceremony where we're been presented with our first-place medals. First place in all of Japan. That was one an ultimate dream, wasn't it?

But then… he may not be dreaming of basketball at all. Maybe it's just a simple, pleasant dream of strolling down a quite street, lined with cherry blossoms on both sides…and it would be late spring, so the petals would be flying everywhere…and perhaps there'd be a taller, dark-blue haired figure walking beside him, holding his hand…

Err…sorry, seems to have gotten ahead of myself there.

I was looking at a calendar the other day, it had a cherry tree lane in it. That's all. I'm serious!

Anyway…It's a miracle he's still asleep after all this time. Now that I think about it, this maybe the only time I've woken up before him. I should really remember to do this again sometime soon, it's well worth the effort. Seeing megane-kun without his spectacles, sleeping... with his lips slightly pursed…argh! It's just…priceless…

I couldn't resist it, I leant down again and gently nibbled his ear. It doesn't matter if I wake him up now, it's about time anyway…

He moans softly, and the corner of his mouth twitches a little. I couldn't help but chuckle quietly. Playing with a few stray strands of his hair which fell over his eyes, I wondered again if he was still dreaming.

He reads a lot, right? Not to be stereotypical of bifocal-wearers, but I know this for a fact. Ever since he was young reading was his hobby, basketball came in much later…

Wonder if he's ever read fantasy novels or comics…he may be dreaming of a scenario like that. Perhaps he's standing in some high, desolate tower gazing out of the single window it possesses, and watching as a prince on a flying dragon sores towards him to rescue him from confinement. The prince has dark-blue hair, a light scar on his chin and is brandishing a sword…

And the sword turns into a basketball. The prince stands, shoots, and scores a three-pointer which happens to be the criteria for the release of the lonely boy in the tower…

_Wha__!!!_

Oh for crying out loud! What the heck was I just thinking?! 

Hey come on! Everyone's delusional this time in the morning!

Especially since I'm not a morning person.

Besides…it's a _dream, who said anything about it making sense?_

I stroke his cheeks with one finger. Incredulous as he's still not yet awake, if he's sleeping so deeply, he _must_ be dreaming!

I wonder if he ever dreams about us.

After spending two years of my life doing absolute shit, I've had to live each day with more motivation than most others may ever know. I have so much time to make up for. So much I have to catch up on.

And basketball is not the only thing I regret missing those in those two years.

To think…had it not been for my own weakness and lack of pursuit back then, I could've had this for a long time already. I never needed to wait, he was always there. Why I never noticed, I still cannot understand. But I finally know what they mean when they say that, often, the right answer is right in front of your eyes.

And he was always there.

I wonder if he ever re-lives any of our moments. Any of our special moments that belong to us and us along. The first confession, the first kiss, the first time words became action…

I may not dream, so to speak, but even in my wake I often bring those times back to my mind just to savor them over and over again. They never grow old. They never become tiring.

And it's not always the past…I wonder if he dreams about the future. The future for us. Though we've never talked about where we're headed, I don't really need to know. I have him for this moment. That's all I really need. The moment is eternity, and everything else will follow.

Absently I gaze out the window. The sun has fully risen, it is no longer dawn. Maybe it's time I really should wake him up, whatever he may be dreaming of, and bring him back to reality.

I look down again at my sleeping partner…

But to my surprise, he was looking directly up at me, and the moment our eyes made contact, he seemed to be a little startled. Squinting eyes widened.

"Hisashi…" He whispered.

"Good morning" I beamed down at him "About time too"

"Oh…is it that late?"

"No, no…seems like a while though"

"Hmm?"

"Yeah…I was just thinking, what were you dreaming about just now?"

"Dreaming about?"

I nodded.

"Was that what you were thinking about all this time?"

I nodded again.

He blushed.

"What?" I asked teasingly "Don't tell me it was something ecchi!"

"No!No!" He shook his head, messing up his hair even further and looking even cuter than before "It's not that…"

"Then what?"

"Well…I…" He stuttered "I wasn't really asleep"

"What?" I exclaimed "So you knew I was up all this time?"

It was his turn to do the nodding.

"Why would you do that?"

"Well…" His blush deepened "When I first woke up I saw you stirring, and I closed my eyes again briefly…and you kissed me" He placed a finger on his forehead "Right here"

I felt my own cheeks warming up too.

"And then…well I wanted to see if you'd keep doing that if I pretended to be asleep…and…and you did…"

Yup, blue-haired tomato comin' up.

"So…when you stopped I wanted to check what was up…and I got caught" He finished off sheepishly, with a silly grin. And when I didn't respond for shock, he asked "What did you think I was dreaming of?"

I shook my head gently, and leaned down towards him.

"It doesn't matter" I whispered in his ear "It doesn't matter what I was thinking, and it doesn't make a difference anyway…"

"Oh?"

"Who needs dreams when we have reality?"

And with that, I allow my lips to make contact with his.

When reality is this beautiful, why would you desire anything else?

**A/N : I have no excuses. Sorry. I watched them hug and it was all too cute. What do you dream of?**


End file.
